Don't Be Scared Rin
by Oceancest
Summary: If Rin had to describe his friend in one word, he would call him 'Yandere'. When Rin accidentally follows his roommate to find out where he had been going after dark the last few days… he learns more then he bargained for. (Inspired by the audio drama "Yandere no Onna no Ko") Yandere!SousukexRin AU Oneshot


This is based off the audio drama "Yandere no Onna no Ko" slowly I have come to think that Sousuke is really a sorta of yandere type character, but less bonkers crazy. What if he was bonkers crazy yandere though!? It's obviously an AU oneshot, taking place sometime after episode 5 or so, and I try to keep everything as in character as possible!

The fic, imo, is pretty close to being in character until like… the yandere part lol since I was following the audio drama pretty closely (I just think it makes for a good yandere oneshot okay!) I still think it came out nice!

.

. I don't own either the Free! guys or the plot line I used as inspiration .

.

_Where are you off to Sousuke… _Rin sighed having lost his friend after a turn. He sneaked along the wall of a building. "I could have sworn I saw him in here…" Rin mumbled under his breath, for some reason he was nervous to find out. It was strange that his friend was leaving every night for the last few days. One night he stayed up waiting for him to return, only to fall asleep five hours into the wait, not finding out where he had gone.

Tonight was different, he was sure to find out where Sousuke was going! Sneaking around another corner, Rin was sure he had seen a flash of his friend sneak in here. It was an abandoned building, tall and dark, and very weird to say the least. Rin racked his brain trying to figure out what this building once was, if he remembered right it was a community center where he had swam before joining the Iwatobi Swim Club.

Rin stepped into the old building, _I can't believe it hasn't been demoed yet… although it's only been closed a few years_. He squinted his eyes tightly trying to navigate the dark entryway. Bumping painfully into an upturned table a soft curse escaped following a mumble, "I should have brought a flashlight with me…"

Trudging deeper into the building, his eyes slowly adjusted to the nearly pitch black halls. The air was thick from years of dust build up but something that smelt like a strong metallic smell was stronger still, a layer of sweat beaded on his face. Rin shook his head, reaching into his pocket to get a hair tie, his red locks bugging him at the moment. Pulling the longer pieces of his hair back he wrapped the tie around already feeling cooler.

Continuing his search, he was close to giving up, _why am I walking through abandoned buildings… this is stupid, Sousuke isn't in here…_

"R-Rin-senpai!" A voice he had come quite accustomed, and enjoyed to hear, screeched. It wasn't one of those casual calls you use when trying to get someone's attention from across a room, nor was it a scream of annoyance or out of anger. It was blood curdling. Rin's heart skipped a beat, and his slow meandering pace broke into a full out dash.

"Aii? Oi! Aii!" Rin found himself calling, looking for the source of the scream. He had ended up wandering into the old building looking for Sousuke but instead he was sure he heard his underclassmen screaming for him. Throwing open door after door Rin looked for the younger boy, "Oi! Aii?" He yelled looking around the office room glaring, spinning around he slammed the door in annoyance running down the hall again, _where are you Aii?_

His mind screamed with thoughts, putting the thoughts of Sousuke and where he had been going behind for now, he came to a stop listening carefully. His blind running and frantic searching had stopped him from actively listening. "R…in…senp...ai…" A soft almost inaudible noise made Rin jump. He threw open the closest door and threw a hand over his mouth and nose, the thick smell he thought he was smelling earlier was strongest here. The room was only slightly brighter than the rest of the building, but the difference left Rin blinded for a moment by the time his vision cleared he could have thrown up, "sen… pa…"

The color was drained from Aiichiro's face, his hands were tied above his head and he laid crumpled on the ground. A large pool of blood slowly crawled away from him, and even at this distance Rin could see the multiple stab wounds on his body. His skin was a sickly grey color nearly matching the shade of his hair. Thick blood stuck to his face and hair, but the moment he saw Rin a smile crossed his face. "Senpai… r-run…" he gasped out swallowing hard. His body shook in shock and breathing became even more difficult from the partially collapsed lung one of the wounds left, "be...fore… he… returns… I'm… s-sorry" his smile fell and his eyes glassed over.

"I… didn't want you to see this… Rin."

Rin spun around, nearly tripping over his feet. Shadowed in the hallway a tall young man stood casually, "I didn't want you to see this…" he sighed again shaking his head, "I was doing this for you, you know? For you and your dream…" Sousuke took a step toward Rin, backing him into the room a step. In the light Rin could see all the evidence, the front of his white shirt was stained with blood and the cuffs of his blue jacket were now a dark red or brownish color. His cold teal eyes looked down at Rin, even though they were only a few inches apart, at this moment Sousuke looked taller and more menacing.

"Sousuke!" Rin shook his head not wanting to believe that his best friend, the one he thought knew him best, had actually killed their teammate Aiichiro! "What the hell is this?" Rin pointed swallowing the bile down, "Don't even say you caused this! Why the hell would…" Rin was unable to finish the statement shaking his head.

"Rin, I told you I did it for you." Sousuke repeated, "But I didn't think you would come here, that you would follow me. It's a shame but I suppose you would have found out eventual right Rin? He was annoying..." Rin shoved Sousuke out of the way, nearly slipping on the blood that had finally made its way to his feet, a loud clunk echoed in the room. He dashed out of the room ignoring the call for him to stop, "Rin wait!"

Rin ran blindly down the hall of the old, forgotten community center. He could usually remember something like this easily, it wasn't like they made places like this into mazes it wouldn't be safe if you couldn't locate an emergency exit quickly! Turn after turn Rin ran eventually throwing open a door slamming it shut behind him. He thanked the gods that it had a lock and promptly turned the deadbolt, relief washing over him temporarily. _Sousuke killed Aii? What is going on…_

He dug through his pocket, knowing he would call the police and put a stop the madness that was inching its way to him. He closed his eyes, the sight of Aiichiro's broken bloody body was still fresh in his mind. It was enough to make him sick but when he couldn't find the cellphone, he was certain he had brought with him, he collapsed to the ground. The loud noise that he had ignored earlier when breaking away from Sousuke was his cellphone, the precious lifeline to safety. _I lost my phone? Of ALL things!_ He cursed himself to no end, _damn it damn it!_

"Rin… Rin…" A stern voice called, "Why are you running away?" Sousuke called, "you left your phone behind!" Rin swallowed hard putting his ear to the door listening for where Sousuke was. He hopped he would walk by and maybe leave, but his fears were shattered. "Don't think I'll do anything bad… Rin…" Rin fell back away from the door, the voice on the other side.

Rin slapped his hands over his mouth gasping air softly, _leave… leave… leave Sousuke… _He shook in fear, he felt like his body was going numb.

There was a soft chuckle on the other side, "did I do something that troubles you Rin?" Sousuke sighed, the door knob jiggled a few times, "you can just pretend you didn't see any of that okay? It's simple to just forget…" his voice was cold.

"You don't have to worry I won't tell anyone either, I'm use to cleaning up messes so no one will ever find out either." Sousuke added, the doorknob stopped moving and Rin let out a soft sigh, "so Rin open up okay?"

"What are you talking about Sousuke?" Rin snapped angrily glaring at the door, he got to his feet his fists balled so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "How can you be used to something like that?! Aii is DEAD!" Rin's voice came out more hysterical than he thought, anger seared threw his body but he didn't dare try to fight Sousuke.

Again that chuckle, it was a sound that nearly stopped Rin's heart, "You're letting your emotions get to you Rin…" he sighed, "If I wasn't use to it I wouldn't have been able to do this all so neatly. Well until tonight, this is my fourth person." He hummed, as if he was counting how many laps he had done in practice.

"Four… people?" Rin's breath caught in his throat, _who else? Four people?!_ He tried to think of who he else suffered. "No…"

"Hmm…" Sousuke hummed again almost a bit to cheerfully, no doubt he was punishing Rin for running away from him now, "the first one who was it again… oh yeah how could I forget." The kind voice he was using to talk to Rin was now filled with acid and hate, "that stupid water loving boy…" He hissed, Rin's eyes widened.

"He didn't say anything to me but I knew what his eyes were saying. They said that as long as I, I of all people, was around I would only cause you trouble. He may have been a good swimmer and all but you know… he was a bit strange." Sousuke chuckled, remembering the memory, "Even though he was the one who was causing you the trouble! Ruining your dream and all…" his voice slowly changed from the casual tone to something almost insane, "THE FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He yelled, turning the doorknob in frustration shaking it.

"So I punished him, someone had to right? If the gods wouldn't than I did… he won't be able to fill your head with any more nonsense. His love for water was disgusting, but he was still human it was only fitting that he died in what he loved. In fact I granted him a great wish, now he can swim every day!" Sousuke cleared his throat, not meaning to lose it there.

"You… killed Haru?" Rin gasped shaking his head, he knew it was weird but didn't connect the two. He got a call a few days ago asking if he had seen Haruka at all. No one was really all that worried at the moment, it wasn't like Haruka had to answer to any of them if he was busy or had somewhere to go. "But… Sousuke…"

"Let's see who was next then… ahh yes, if was those two." The malice in his voice could kill as much as he himself could. "Those two were so annoying, always chanting '_Relay is so much fun!_' like a broken record. So I invited them here, told that glasses kid that you wanted to teach him something. I hated to use you like that but they were so annoying. I decided to finish them both off at once, even so I didn't expect them to try and run. Even though they ran pretty fast they still were to slow, trying to keep up together, so when I caught them I stabbed them." He recited what happened as if he was reading off a script, "I stabbed them and stabbed them… BUT THEY KEPT FIGHTING BACK! I HATE BRATS WHO THINK THEY CAN SWIM LIKE THEY ARE THE BEST!" The door rattled and rattled, bending in with the pressure of the annoyed man.

Rin's eyes never left the door, he just listened now waiting for some sort of sign. The door stopped shaking and Sousuke sighed softly. "Ahh oh well, then there was him." He mumbled, "He, who thought being cute would solve it all and get him on that relay team, closer to you. How annoying, I planned to get rid of him without you noticing…" he sounded sad now, "I never thought that you would follow me, and I thought that you wouldn't look in here, but the deed is done right?"

"What is wrong with you?" Rin asked softly, "you didn't have to kill them, kill my friends… our teammate." he shook his head.

"Rin, I'm sorry." Sousuke said quickly but sternly, "I didn't mean to scare you, I haven't made your life unpleasant have I?" He asked his voice soft and unsure how to talk. "I even gave you the bottom bunk, you like the bottom bunk, so I'm not scary right." He asked. "You said we were friends, and friends don't hate each other over something like this."

_You're scary, you're terrifying, and you're not Sousuke at all…_ Rin thought swallowing hard, "Sousuke you're… scary. You killed people how is that not scary?!"

Rin expected some sort of reply on the other side of the door, but there was just silence. Maybe he had left or grown tired of trying to talk to him through the door. Rin almost smiled and found himself relax when a voice was mumbling on the other side, "hmmm… what did you say?" Sousuke's voice was a low rumble, like the beginning of a storm, "who are you saying is scary?" His rough voice grew stronger and the door shook even harder, Rin could see the old wooden door slowly warp and crack under the pressure, "WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS SCARY?"

The door frame finally gave away to the constant shaking and pushing on the door, and the door flew open with a loud crash. Rin jumped back looking for something to defend himself with as Sousuke looked around confused on how that happened, he looked up and saw Rin a small calm smile replaced this twisted face. "I broke the door, well finally we can have a real conversation… with nothing in the way."

He chuckled again and cleared his throat, Rin watched his movements carefully unsure what will happen, "Anyways let me ask you again, am I really scary?" He asked his hard cold look was sad, looking Rin in the eyes then away. Rin could only imagine what kind of look he was giving Sousuke at that moment. It must have been something of a mix of complete fear and confusion. "I see, I am scary to you then?"

Rin opened his mouth to say something, maybe he misunderstood what Sousuke was saying, maybe it was a joke… but the dried blood on his cloths reminded Rin how real it was and he closed his mouth as quickly as he opened it. Watching Sousuke stand there, he was sure that it was someone else in the body of his friend.

"Me? Me who believed in you! Who agreed to swim relay with you because it made YOU happy! You think I'm scary!" Sousuke held his head in annoyance his voice escalating until it was a gruff yell, "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE, I DID IT FOR YOU RIN. I CARE ABOUT YOU SO MUCH, SO YOU SHOULD CARE ABOUT ME TO." He pointed a finger at Rin glaring, his face twisted into a mix of pure anger and hatred, "HOW CAN YOU ABANDON YOUR DREAM? ME?"

He must have noticed the sudden fear in Rin's face because he quickly coughed giving a half smile, "You understand right Rin?" his body shook as Sousuke talked, "Please tell me you understand! That look on your face… YOU DO UNDERSTAND RIGHT?" He yelled taking a step towards him. "IF YOU DO THEN ANSWER ME!" He turned away balling a fist in annoyance.

"S-Sousuke…" Rin wrapped his arms around himself scared, "I… I understand okay?" He asked taking a step toward his friend, "I… I understand…"

"If you understand…" Sousuke turned around a pair of scissors in his hand, they were coated in a layer of dried blood, "If you understand then you trust me right, Rin?" He asked walking over, slowly snipping the scissors open and closed, "These scissors are really sharp, they made deep cuts. If you didn't trust me I might accidentally slip and stab you." he stood behind Rin grabbing hold of the red head's ponytail. "It would hurt if I stabbed you…" slowly he snipped the scissors near his ear.

Rin shuddered closing his eyes, _I should have ran when he was distracted… I can't move at all…_ He managed a small nod afraid to move more than that.

Sousuke nodded too, "Yeah, it hurt the kid a lot… BUT I THINK IT WOULD HURT YOU MORE RIN!" He yelled pulling Rin back, "IF I ACCIDENTALLY CUT YOUR EAR… OR SLICED YOUR NECK IT WOULD HURT A LOT! So trust me okay?" His voice fluctuated between an animalistic yell to his usual casual voice. Rin flinched, wanting to run away when suddenly there was a soft snip noise, and his red locks fell back over his neck and the tugging pressure he felt was gone.

"S-sousuke?" Rin reached up fast feeling his neck and hair, he didn't feel any pain and sighed in relief, he had only cut the hair that was in the ponytail. Silently he thanked some entity that he was spared from a painful death. He turned around to face Sousuke not feeling comfortable with his back to him anymore.

To his surprise the person he saw looked like his normal friend again, with a cocky smile. "See Rin? I told you, you could trust me so tell me, am I still scary?" He asked.

Rin shook his head fast, he was still too close to his _friend_ to make a run for it, he was sure Sousuke would stop him before he made it halfway across the room, "No… you're not... not scary Sousuke." Rin felt a pang in his heart, like he had betrayed the friendship he had with the four people who lost their lives.

"Yeah exactly! I'm not scary. No way because I'm your best friend Rin, I told you I cared about you and your dream!" Sousuke nodded to himself putting his hands on Rin's shoulders, "You secretly like me too don't you Rin?" He asked his eyes sharpening to look into Rin's own nervous ones, which were constantly dotting around trying to look at anything but the others cold teal eyes.

"Y-yes I do…" Rin nodded again, his body shook but Sousuke didn't seem to notice it, or care, and just nodded in triumph.

"Exactly, I know… once we graduate lets both work towards your goal, I won't let anyone… anyone at all get in your way. We'll be together forever. No one will bug you or stop you, you'll be safe… oh yeah remember Rin! You remember that time we swam against each other. You said whoever won got one request from the loser no matter what." Sousuke hummed thinking deeply about his request, "I got it. You don't have to run away. So promise me you'll never run away from me…" He whispered his voice was the only thing Rin could hear as his world slowly caved in. Rin stared deep into his eyes as he talked, "because if you ever try to run away… I'll never forgive you…" his hard forceful face fell away to a casual smile, the hands on his shoulders squeezed tighter and tighter.

_Who are you? You are not Sousuke…_ Rin felt his legs give away and he crumpled to the ground. The eyes of the person using Sousuke watched him the whole time. "I… promise I won't run away…" Rin replied just as softly back, as he sold his soul to the devil living inside Sousuke.


End file.
